他方 :: Tahou :: Different Direction
by Kairinu-sama
Summary: Shino and Sakura have dated before, but nothing could have prepared them for the feelings that have changed between them. RnR please, this is experimental.
1. Chapter 1

他方

Tahou : Different Direction

AN: this story came to me when reading Bestial by Coiled Iris, but it has nothing to do with it! So it is not stolen or borrowed **calms mob of lawyers** it is Shino x Sakura and entirely from Sakura's pov. Present tense. Unless stated otherwise. Anyways…ENJOY and don't forget to fuel my writing via REVIEWS! Heaps and heaps of 'em

**oOo**

Shino and I have dated on and off, nothing too intimate. Holding hands, a hug now and then, nothing special…so of course nothing had prepared me for the feelings that have arisen between us.

Maybe I should rewind a bit.

**oOo**

It was…probably a month ago. I was on call, so I decided to train. Not fifteen minutes into it, I was called by Tsunade-shishou. I remember she said it was urgent. So I rushed to the hospital, careful not to use up my chakra. I rushed in, out of breath, some nurses directed me down a long white hall smelling of alcohol and disinfectants.

I walked into a room with the door slightly ajar. I froze and gaped, had Shizune not pushed me hard towards the patient I would have been useless.

There was this guy on the bed, a jounin, his dark hair messy and matted with blood. But I could tell right away that, had it been clean, it would be the nicest brown in color, soft with light curls…I yearned to touch it. His brows were fixed in an angry scowl. His chin came to a slight round point; it wasn't overly feminine but not quite masculine either. There's a light dusting of dark hair on his chin. Yes this is Shino, but I didn't know that, I didn't figure it out until almost two hours later.

"SAKURA! Stop staring, and start healing! I'll keep him asleep." Tsunade-shishou barked.

I jolted out of my reverie and looked at the wound. A gaping hole in his stomach. It was still bleeding but not too much, I could tell it was causing him pain. Pain makes it harder to put the patient to sleep.

I pushed chakra into my hands and cooled the wound, slowing the bleeding and dulling the pain. He visibly relaxed and Tsunade put him to sleep easily. Together we worked, for a good hour and a half, healing the wound. Putting together all the severed muscles, regrouping bones, repairing organs. I was nearing my limit when Tsunade announced we were finished. She looked at me with a level face.

"You're going to watch him until he's well. You're the judge for when he's allowed to be discharged from hospital care."

"Hai, Shishou." I murmured, slumping in the bedside chair. Tsunade's eyes softened.

"I'll have food and water sent to the room for you." She gave my head a light pat before leaving.

I looked at the jounin again. He was familiar. I stood slowly and took the clipboard from the foot of the bed. I looked over the paper, looking for the name. Aburame Shino. There was no way. I was determined this was a mistake. Of course, I couldn't be sure, I had never seen his face before. And now there was no sign of his sunglasses, and then I realized that his kikaichu should have been able to heal the wound, or at least stabilize it some. I pushed more of my minimal amounts of chakra into my hands and scoured for his insects.

They were in a comatose state. That's why they couldn't help him with his wound. I pushed my chakra into him, working down his body, healing the kikaichu, hopefully this would earn him a faster recovery.

When I was finished I slumped in the chair, my head falling forwards and resting on the bed. I fell asleep like that, weak from using up my chakra.

I woke up later with a kink in my neck, Tonton on my lap, and someone's gentle fingers running through my hair.

Three guesses who it is. Tsunade…no though her pig was there. Shizune…no. Shino…why yes, how'd you know? Inner sarcasm gets the best of us all.

I was ready to fall asleep again when a soft, utterly male, voice whispered, "I thought medics were supposed to take care of their patients, not sleep on them."

I was confused; I had been pillowing my head on the side of the mattress when I fell asleep. I sat up quickly, his arm moving with my head, it seemed he didn't want to let go of my hair. Indeed I had been laying on him, my head resting on his stomach.

"S-sumimasen!"(1) I bowed my head. He chuckled. He had never laughed when he dated me! I was upset and my expression showed so. His laugh was so undeniably sexy, why was this the first I had heard of it?

He laughed even harder when he glimpsed my face between his fingers. He had his hand covering his face. Seemingly trying to hide it from me.

"Donai..?" I murmured, reaching down to pet Tonton.

"How?" He looked at me oddly, his laughter dying as his hand moved to rest on his stomach.

"You never laughed or seemed happy when we dated, how could you now?"

"Honto desu ka?"(2) He looked at me, his almond shaped, brown eyes wide. I nodded, looking over at the tray of food on the bedside table. When did that get there? "I didn't mean to…" He all but whispered.

"Aho."(3) I said as I picked up a chunk of bread. I bit into it, chewing slowly…thinking. I knew I still liked Shino; this development of knowing what he looked like wasn't part of it. I've always liked his mysteriousness. I was always the one who broke it off between us. The lack of intimacy gets to me.

I finished my bread and set my hand on his shoulder, pushing him into a sitting position. He groaned in discomfort.

"Gomen"(4) I set up some pillows behind him.

"…'S fine." He grumbled at me.

There was a sponge in a small vat of warm water next to the food. I picked it up, squeezing out the excess water; I took it to his hair.

"Oi! Oi!" He shouted at me.

"Hush. I'm washing your hair." I gently worked the blood out of his hair. It took a long time and when I finished I realized that his arm had situated itself around my waist, and that he had fallen asleep. I sighed and sat down, his arm slid up and stopped at my shoulders, I pulled my chair closer and rested my forehead against his chest. I closed my eyes, and dozed off. This is what our relationships had been missing.

oOo 

**TBC…Maybe…**

**Translations:  
1) Sumimasen - I'm sorry**

**2) Honto desu ka? - Is it true?**

**3) Aho - Baka in Kansai dialect - Donai is how in Kansai-ben..  
**

**4) Gomen - I'm sorry  
**

**A.N. Okay…experimental…should I continue it? I donno…you guys tell me…please…review…I'm trying to write more of FaD but I'm stuck with it O.O…**


	2. ZOOM!

Ch 2

**it took me soo long to update because there was something funky goin on with the document manager and it wouldnt let me upload anything to the site ;-; but here it is :D **

A.N. sorry for the wait…I only just thought of how I wanted it at work yesterday XD hope you like it!…enjoy!

Story Start:

ZOOM!

Is probably what people are thinking as I run past them using as minimal amounts of chakra as possible.

"I'm late. I'm late. For a very important date!" I find myself muttering under my breath as I look down at my fashionable _Da Vanci_ watch.

I slept in. And no doubt because of that Shino is trying to woo the secretaries into letting him leave.

Aha!

My suspicions are right. As I step into the hospital with dignity, no matter how breathless I am, there's Shino. Standing with his back to me and trying to flirt the young, non-shinobi girl behind the desk into letting him leave.

I march up to him, and catching sight of me the girl quickly goes back to work. Shino must be frowning, because he turns around and then visibly pales.

"When has Aburame Shino ever been such a player." I grind out between my teeth, more of a statement then a question I realize. I take his ear between two fingers and drag him to his room. He winces loudly and I find myself smirking. I was never able to make him show so much emotion before….is this really Shino? The one I had dated many times before?

Even his arms seem warmer now, it scares me.

As I kick the door shut and practically throw him towards the bed, he turns and looks at me. His gaze level, like it used to be, and I find myself stuck in déjà vu. He looked at me like this before. When I dumped him the last time. Why does this look hurt my heart now?

"Why can't I go? I feel fine!" The lilting whine in his voice doesn't match his expression.

I quickly jabbed his stomach and he winced, clutching it, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Let's check your wound." I murmur, knowing all to well that my voice holds the distress and sadness I'm feeling.

As he sits down he looks at me in concern. "What's wrong?"

"You." I state simply as I lift his shirt and remove the unneeded bandages.

I glance up and see the hurt look on his face and my heart softens slightly. It's not his fault. It's mostly my own for being jealous…I don't know what I'm jealous of exactly. But I am jealous.

"And me." I sit down and bury my head in my hands.

"Okay really, what's bothering you?" I can sense him getting on his knees and then I feel his arms resting on either side of my legs on the chair.

"You never once showed this much emotion when we were together. Not once all four times. Not one tiny happy or concerned or hurt or any expression! It hurts. Was I never good enough?" I can feel the tears coming on but I refuse to let them fall. I refuse to show so much weakness at once in front of the man I still harbour feelings for.

"I was scared…" I gasp and look up at him through the haze of tears clinging to my eyelashes. "I was scared that I wasn't good enough. I thought that you'd turn me away if I showed too much emotions too you. I thought you'd find them a weakness." He sighs and looks up at me.

"You idiot! I thought I wasn't good enough for you and that's why I broke up with you every time!" I can feel the tears cascading down my cheeks. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. And Shino is laughing his head off. I glare at him and stand up. Trying to get out from between his arms, but he's holding me in place, it's hard to move.

And then he stands up and his lips. Oh god I can feel his lips against my own. They're so silky soft. And firm. So deliciously firm. And my eyes are sliding shut.

**oOo**

I can't remember how it happened. All I know is that is one extremely talented man! After telling him to stay in the hospital until tomorrow when I get there. I'm leaving in a total state of disarray. I'm fixing my hair and my soft pink blouse. My skirt is wrinkled from being around my waist. And I'm stumbling down the street. Still in my pleasure induced stupor.

It's not official yet…but oh gods that man will so be mine.

TBC

A.N. what do you think? Good bad…let me know! Pleeeeaaaassseee!

Reviews:

**Songstress of Victory**: -pets your head- heres the update

**Bloodluster22**: glad you like it :D

**I.Plead.Ignorance** : yay! It's a keeper! –hugs for everyone-

**Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777** : you're review made me laugh XD it's not a maybe anymore!

**BLOOD ROSE** : is that a threat? –whimpers in corner- XD i'm a updatin'!

**1010'jin** : Happy indeed….XD frustration ensued! Oh wells..

**Ox King** : Yay! An A+ for Kk!

**Tokimi-chan**: -licks j00- yay fanart! Of course you have permission, just let me know either through DA at either Latch-String or yaoi-bunneh….but the former is now more used XD or let me know via review -is honoured to have fanarts-

**La-Garce-Fille** : Updated definitely :D

**Umeke-chan** : ooh..I really did a good job? Does the Kk get a gold star?

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona** : MA! (more added) –is a smart ass- XD

**Deanna**: I'm glad you think it's good but…aaahh...never mind XD o.o anyways…I will keep up the good work or try too… no scrolling up and down for this chapter ne?

**Sabuki's death** : Oooh….I have a smooth writing style o.o I hope it met your expectations this chapter

**Rhonda21** : EEEK! –glomps- I think there needs to be more SAxSH stories too! Thanks for the review!

**Fairy Of Anime** : More is written!

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Ahem

A.N. not much to say…sorry for the wait!! ;; busyness…what with school starting and all. Okay….this one is from Shino's p.o.v ….because I don't feel like writing Sakura…oh and would anyone be upset if I started doing normal p.o.v? The first person thing is getting difficult XD I need to stop watching Trinity Blood and write Xd

I am looking for a beta-reader…editor…person for my novel and my fanfics…primarily someone who has experience either writing or editing/beta-ing. I don't think it matters if you live in Bonnyville, Alberta…or even Canada for that matter…thas what email is for XD I can be reached, either through review or at redwatersunderscore26athotmaildotcom, obviously with the actual symbols though…thank you! D

Enjoy

Story Start:

Yesterday, I watched Sakura leave through my window. She seemed embarrassed, like the whole world could tell I almost completely molested her in the hospital with the door open.

In all actuality, I only kissed her…and tickled her…underneath her clothing. She enjoyed it though! I swear. She was practically begging for my seduction though, what with her using me as a pillow while I slept, and sponge bathing my hair with her chest in my face.

I know I seem indifferent…but I _am_ a man and I think like every other man anywhere.

Contrary to, probably, popular belief, Sakura and I never really wanted to break up. Sakura uses my indifference as an excuse, though she always tells me that it was what had attracted her to me in the first place.

I always say that it was because she worked so much in the hospital and I was always away on missions. But that isn't true either. It's her selfless ness and willingness to help people that attracts me to her.

Oh, she's finally he—no it's just Hinata-chan.

"Uhm…Shino-kun. Sakura-san is sick…so she requested of me that I give you this note, and discharge you from the hospital." I'm glad that Hinata-chan doesn't stutter around me anymore.

So I nod at her, take the note, and leave. Ignoring the fact that I haven't anything to cover my face with. I use my chakra to boost my speed and I head directly to Sakura's house to investigate. I haven't read the note yet…I will before I rudely barge into her home.

Standing on her porch, I unfolded the note. _"I'm inside."_ With a little heart. What the hell kind of a note is this? I knock lightly and open the door to hear the shower on. I'm grinning; I think my face is splitting. I know she lives alone, so after I remove my shoes I head up to the shower, disposing of my clothes slowly as I travel through her home. I open the shower door, and I can see that it's her through the mottled glass of the shower stall. Having only my boxers on, I quickly remove them and slip into the shower behind her, leaning against the wall.

She hasn't noticed me because her eyes are closed, she's washing her hair, and she's humming. After she finishes rinsing her hair, I wrap my arms around her and nibble on her ear lobe. She takes in a breath, ready to scream, but I calm her down whispering, "It's just me, Shino." In her ear.

"So you got my note then?" She's grinning.

"Yes, and I want to know what the hell kind of note it is." I move my mouth to her neck as a hand travels down her abdomen, to the patch of pink curls below her navel.

She gasps, "It was supposed to bring you here…"

"I would've come either way, and now that I'm here we'll both come in a different way."

"But it's my first--!" "Mine too." I turn her around and kiss her, trapping her against the tiled wall.

O////o////O

Lemon-ish thing taken out because it is in normal p.o.v…it'd be VERY awkward if it were in first person… email me if you want it…or review and include your email address…

O////o////O

I'm holding Sakura now, on her bed. After almost depleting my chakra reserves trying to hold out, we both finally climaxed. She's kissing me, and holding onto me as if I was going to leave her after having sex with her.

"I love you." I whisper to her, pushing my lips to her own. She starts to cry and I become panicked. "What's wrong?" I ask thinking I've done something wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." She smiles at me and slowly falls asleep, with me watching over her, a soft smile on my face.

**A.n. I know it sounds awkward without the lemon-ish ness in it…but I think it's a little too explicit for in normal p.o.v so it doesn't fit…**

**Again, I must ask if anyone would be upset with me if I started writing in normal p.o.v….it's getting difficult to write in first person.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and please don't hesitate to review on this chapter **

**Email me if you are interested in being a beta reader…for free of course though…cuz I am poor…the pay would be…getting to read my novel and fanfics before anyone else Xd**

**Thank you!!**

**Kairinu-sama**

**Signing off.**


	4. USURATONKATCHI :3

**Here's chapter 4 yayz!! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all my lovelies belong to Musashi Kishimoto-sensei. This is the un-beta-d version...when I get it back from Tsunami-chan I'll repost it Didn't wanna keep anyone waiting too long... . hope you like it, and REVIEW Please!!**

O////o////O**  
**

Shino awoke, panicked briefly at the absence of Sakura beside him; he vaguely heard her humming in the kitchen. He grinned to himself as he walked down the stairs wearing only the sheet that had been on the bed. He stuck his head around the corner and sighed, almost soundlessly.

How long before she decides we aren't good together anymore? How long before I do?

He walked up behind her, his arms snaking around her thin waist. She now wore a white night gown. She gasped then smiled softly, looking over her shoulder at him; her hand covered one of his arms gently as she flipped the omelet in the pan.

"Ohayou, Itoshii." Her voice was soft and tender, almost depleting all of Shino's doubts. Almost. His smile was fleeting, he kissed her gently before whispering into her ear. Her heart fell at his words of sadness.

"Will we last this time?"

Sakura turned off the stove and turned around, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I want to. I want to so bad. And if you do to, then I believe we can make it this time." She smiled before placing a kiss onto his lips, her fingers tangling in his soft hair.

Shino pulled away as if angry, glaring. Sakura winced and pulled back only to have Shino's lips crash against hers in a chaste kiss.

"I'm hungry." He growled huskily into her ear.

"W-well breakfast is re-!" He silenced her with another kiss.

"For you!" He grinned, dragging her into the bedroom for a second round.

O////o////O

Shino was beaming as he walked into Tsunade's office. His face fresh and shaved, though no one could see it. His eyes, oddly uncovered, were bright and sparkling a peculiar shade of blue.

"Hello Shino, your missions already been reported." Tsunade murmured barely glancing up from her paperwork.

"I figured." He said, causing the busty woman to look up with a raised brow.

"You look positively radiant." She said jealously.

"Well, I just spent last night and this morning with the woman I love, why shouldn't I be happy?" He inquired, causing Tsunade to shrug with a smirk.

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm out of the hospital and ready for another mission." His happy face dissolved into a purely business facade.

Tsunade shook her head, "There would have been, had it not been taken by Kakashi-san. Listen Shino-kun, just relax for a while okay? I'll notify you when there's a mission for you." Tsunade finished.

Shino nodded, immediately thinking back to Sakura. Tsunade, noticing this, spoke up.

"I'm not so sure how free your lady love's schedule will be." Shino wilted at this, "I'll try to keep her hours down okay? I understand that you two have been through some tough times. Now go, you're dismissed." Tsunade went back to her stacks of paperwork; failing at hiding her sip of sake.

O////o////O

Shino practically skipped back to Sakura's house, surprising her as he burst through the door and scooping her against his chest.

"Ugh, wha--!!" She was cut off when he kissed her for the umpteenth time that day. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him back, her legs automatically around his waist.

"I—I gotta go-mmmnnh-groceries-aah! Shinooooh!" She stammered through her moans as he attacked her neck with his mouth and her breasts with his hands.

"They can wait." He growled into her neck, moving into the living room, laying them down on the couch.

"Wait the blinds are open!!" Sakura shouted breathlessly.

"Who cares?" Shino replied, pushing his hips against hers causing them both to groan loudly. Her shirt and skirt already laying upon the floor; one hand attacking her nether regions the other struggling to remove his pants.

Their lips crushed together, tongues battling for dominance, heated breath mingling.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!! You got any rame—holy hell!!" Naruto barged in and shouted, covering his eyes.

"USURATONKATCHI!!" Both Sakura and Shino yelled, throwing pillows at him until he left.

"Whatever arousal I had withered the minute he entered the house." Shino growled while collapsing on top of her. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I still need groceries." Sakura murmured, running her fingers through his thick hair.

"I'll come." He grinned, removing himself from her person and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her throat and pulled her clothes on for her, before pulling her to the doorway where Naruto sat huddled by the door.

"Didn't you leave?" Shino questioned.

"I—I couldn't find the door knob..." He whimpered. Shino shook his head and opened the door, kicking Naruto gently. The blonde fox scurried to his feet and jumped out the door onto the front step.

"So as I was saying," He was grinning again, "Sakura-chan, do you got any ramen?"

"No." Was the deadpanned reply, in unison from both Shino and Sakura. Naruto frowned, sighing and turning away.

"Alright, I'm gonna go bother Iruka!" He jogged off, waving back to them.

Shino shook his head and kissed Sakura on the temple before they left for the market. Their fingers entwined tightly, as if glued together and bound by a chain.

A pair of not-so-onyx eyes glared at the couple from the shadows of an alley. The stalker shifted, using his canine swiftness to follow them without being detected.

A.N.

Okiis there it is!! omg!!

translations:

Ohayou: good morning Itoshii: lovely; dear; beloved; darling Usuratonkatchi: total loser ...or so the doujins told me...

Enjoy and you see that purply blue button? Yeah click that and receive your own injection of brain cookies

Kairinu-sama


End file.
